The benefits of brushing one's teeth are well known to all. Brushing removes food particles and plaque on one's teeth while keeping one's mouth and breath fresh. The common toothbrush is a great tool for performing such a task provided that it is periodically replaced. However, it is during this replacement that confusion often results, especially in bathrooms with multiple users. Spouses, siblings and other relatives typically share a common spot to store all of their toothbrushes. As the various toothbrushes are replaced and colors of the toothbrushes are changed, it is a common occurrence to use someone else's toothbrush by mistake. Not only is such action unsavory on the part of both people, but such action can spread disease and illness as well.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which one's own toothbrush can be easily identified amongst others in order to avoid using the wrong toothbrush.